The current mobile phones are not only used for communication, but also for additional functions, such as photography. The quality of the picture taken by mobiles phones is comparable to that by digital cameras. Some mobile phones can even take pictures with higher pixel quality than the low-end digital camera.
As the size of mobile phone is getting smaller, the internal design of a mobile phone must be even more precise, accurate and with more protections. For example, the lens module used in the mobile phone must move within a small space quickly and precisely, while maintaining stability as the mobile phone is handled with a lot of movement. It is important for the structure of the mobile phone to provide good protection to the delicate lens module.
The current way to hold the lens module is to fix the carrier seat of lens to a base so that the lens can focus. In this manner, the design must directly absorb the strong external impact or shake, such as when the mobile phone is accidentally dropped.
The protection provided in the above design is usually ineffective to the lens module. As the demands of protection to the delicate lens module increases, it is imperative to devise an effective and stable design to protect the lens module in order to meet the frequent use of picture taking functions in mobile phones.